Slenderman VS The Tall Man
Slenderman VS The Tall Man is a What-If Death Battle. It's being made by Wither and serves as the first episode of his new battle line-up following his reboot. (Ignore the previous fights. I likely won't do those, with exceptions like Neighbor VS Freddy and a few others. Iggy VS Donatello and Silver VS Rosalina will be rewritten.) It pits Slenderman from the highly popular media franchise against The Tall Man from Phantasm. 'Description' Slenderverse VS Phantasm! It's the duel of the supernatural, superpowered, deathless lifeforms from other dimensions - the latter of which inspired the former - to combat each other! Will The Tall Man turn into Slenderman's newest proxy? Or will Slenderman learn not to mess with the old man? 'Interlude' Wiz: Horror... Boomstick: One of the most popular genres of films, TV shows and video games. Solely for people that somehow like to scream like little girls, do the Zombie Walk and dream about psychopaths with axes. Wiz: One of the many types of horror is the Creepypasta. An internet horror story that's copy-pasted from website to website. Boomstick: And today, it's horror vs. creepypasta ! Introducing Slenderman, from the popular creepypasta turned media franchise... Wiz: And The Tall Man, the bad guy of the Phantasm ''film series. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE. 'Slenderman' Wiz: June 10, 2009... we see Eric Knudsen. Under the alias of Victor Surge, the guy enters some kind of art contest where one had to photoshop ordinary photos so that they'd look... off. Boomstick: Surge submitted his entry, containing a faceless, tentacled humanoid creature standing near a few trees in a playground, with many children next to him. The rest is history. Pirate from the SpongeBob SquarePants Intro: Oh, who lives in a creepy forest above the sea? '' ''Children: SLEN-DER-MAN! Wiz: Enter Slender Man - most commonly written as "Slenderman", without a space - AKA, the only good thing to ever come from a Creepypasta. ...Yes, I'm looking at YOU, Sonic.EXE. Boomstick: Hey, wait a minute... that guy's head kinda looks like the Moon! Wiz: Who ? Sonic.EXE ? Boomstick: NO, of course not, you dumbass! Slendy, of course! Wiz: Ehm... Boomstick, that's definitely NOT the Moon. (shows photoshopped image of Slenderman with the Moon as his head) Wiz: Dafuq? ...Eh, anyways, moving on. Boomstick: Slenderman is slated to have existed for over 11,000 years or even before the pre-historic times. The guy's motives vary - or he wants to eat children, or he just kills people, or he turns vics into proxies, or he tries to take over our universe or merge it with his, or he defends others, or he punishes individuals or groups for a deed they comitted. Basically a mix between a psychopath, a brainwasher, a hegemony, a Superman rip-off and... ehm... a punisher ? I dunno, honestly. Oh, and he's the leader of several cults and sects. Wiz: Slenderman has several ways of going. The most simple is where he simply disappears with his victims. The other is... where he impales his vics on tree branches, pulls their organs out, puts 'em in a bag, then puts them back in the body. Boomstick: Ewwwww... You know what, Wiz ? I'm going to Mars! He'll never find me there ! (shows footage of Slender Space) Boomstick: Oh... Nevermind. ...Wait, Slenderman owns a fucking spaceship armada ? AWESOME ! Wiz: Slenderman prefers to hunt its victims in abandoned locations and creepy forests. But with selective visibility, he can track them down anywhere, with only select individuals being able to notice him. Boomstick: Right, his powers. Let's get into this, shall we, Wiz ? Wiz: Indeed. Boomstick: Slenderman's most powerful weapon is his face. Not that it's ugly or anything - well yeah, maybe it is - but if you simply look at it, prepare to feel pain, get nausea and see how your electronics and technology fails to respond properly. It's pretty probable Slenderman can turn his power on and off manually in order to not screw up certain objectives. Wiz: Slenderman can teleport himself, others, objects and matter virtually anywhere he wants, not just through space and dimensions, but even through time. Slenderman can take control over technology and shunt others through a private dimension without them realizing, and this changes how they perceive time. It makes hours look like seconds and vice versa. Boomstick: He can take complete control over one's mind, emotions, thoughtwaves and mental functions. Hypnotizing or brainwashing others or wiping their memories is the most common use of this ability, though he can also do other crap with it. While seemingly unable to truly speak - that or he just never does it - he can telepathically communicate with others through the mind. He can also cast illusions and make others suffer custom hallucinations. Wiz: Slenderman can turn his suit into armour and even into a tree - somehow. He has unlimited shapeshifting, being able to turn into objects, trees, multi-armed skeletons, others and countless other forms. He can perfectly turn into someone else, flawlessly mimicking their voice and personality and receiving all their traits and abilities as well as even their memories. Boomstick: He can control the weather and shift between daytime and nighttime. He can generate tendrils, tentacles, spider legs, petiole and other appendages from his shoulders, and also place hands on them. He can turn them into spears that can stab through reinforced steel, which counts as 10 tons of force! They can even crack space-time. Wiz: Slenderman can emit radiation and has an aura that can grant victims various unpleasant effects, such as corruption, sleeplessness and the effects of contamimants.' '''He can possess others and resurrect the dead. He has telekinesis, powerful enough to make someone cough up blood and hold back a swung baseball bat. He can change his own size into a 22 meter giant and up and manipulate the space-time continuum. He can travel to other dimensions and create custom dimensions and universes. '''Boomstick: And now for his offensive abilities ! Slenderman has some degree of elemental manipulation - he has pyrokinesis and can bend normal, blue and green fire and he's immune to fire himself, he can flood locations with water, he can control darkness and bend electricity. Slenderman can also cause earthquakes and shoot green, explosive energy blasts.' Wiz: Slender Man is immensely hard to kill. He doesn't age, is immune to contaminants, has regeneration and a healing factor, he has a virtue of godhood and even if you do kill him, he simply returns, every single time. That does mean that for this fight, the Tall Man wins if he kills Slenderman once, in order to make it fair. Speaking of death, Slenderman can prolong and prevent death, by allowing victims to live despite old age, poisoning, disease, drugs and mortal injuries. His stare can apply morfine to others. Boomstick: A horrible power of Slenderman is his ability to apply a disease that causes internal bleeding, insanity, nausea, fever and various other effects, including those of other sicknesses. Wiz: And now for the feats. Boomstick: He overpowered a trained knight in sword combat using his tendrils, won a fight without using any of his abilities AND while holding back, broke through reinforced steel, he killed a man who nearly outsmarted him, fought Jeff the Killer, Zalgo, Ben Drowned and Sonic.exe, he distorted multiple universes by causing the Dimensional Bleeding and his flames are hotter than a Charizard's, with a heat of 1,150 degrees Celsius ! Wiz: But Slenderman isn't without his weaknesses. He can't move while looked at through mirrors and the effects of his stare won't be applied. Without teleportation, he has no speed feats either. Boomstick: But still, Slenderman is a very powerful entity and you'll more than likely not ever escape him. Wiz: Wait... what's that noise ? Boomstick: What noi-AH ! OH MY GOD HE'S HERE HE'S HERE AH FU-''' (STATIC) '''The Tall Man Boomstick: Once upon a time, in the 19th century, the kind-hearted doctor Jebediah Mornongside wished to uncover the secrets of life and death. Formerly a medic of the Union Army in the American Civil War, the guy perfected an inter-dimensional gateway - SOMEHOW - to go to the realm of the decedent. ...Jesus Christ, how does that dude even come remotely close to making such a thing in the fucking 19th century? Wiz: I have no idea. But anyways, Morningside then passed through the gateway. However, when he came back, the friendly, heroic doc from before was GONE. All that was left is The Tall Man. Was Morningside corrupted by power? Is he being possessed? Was he destroyed by a creature that took on his form and used it to blend in in our dimension? No one knows for sure. All that we know is that The Tall Man is the exact opposite of what Morningside was. Boomstick: The Tall Man is a cold, sadistic, abusive murderer that would do anything to achieve his goal of global domination, including child murder. Wiz: The Tall Man soon found a way of achieving his goal. The guy became some kind of necromanic and started digging up the corpses of those no longer with us. Not to be sexually attracted to them like actual necromanics, but to turn them into his brainless slaves. ...And then he kills the rest of the town where he dug up the carcasses to turn them into zombie soldiers as well. And that's how it goes for every place he visits. Boomstick: Jebus, that's insane! ''' Wiz: Actually, it's Jes- Oh, wait. Homer Simpson reference, right ? '''Boomstick: Yup. Wiz: Now that we know how fucked up the Tall Man is, let's get into his capabilities. Boomstick: "Morningside", unless our faceless thin friend over there, is lacking in actual powers. He's more dependent on his weaponry. But let's do his pure, true abilities first. Wiz: The Tall Man possesses telekinesis that he can use to lift and throw others with his mind alone. He's a shapeshifter that usually turns into attractive women - that Boomstick and millions of people'd call hot - in order to fool his victims, though he can also turn into other stuff. Boomstick: The Tall Man can paralyze his victims, hypnotize 'em or read their mind using telepathy. He can resurrect the dead - duh - and change his own size. If you cut off one of his limbs, they turn into swarms of hostile insects that leech on his victims. Though they will grow back eventually, it appears to be long-term, and spred over the course of days. So his regeneration isn't really useful. Wiz: Now for his weaponry! With so-called space-gates, the Tall Man can warp time and space, as well as teleport his victims between dimensions and dreams. He also has a sharp probe that can impale people. Boomstick: But perhaps the Tall Man's most famous pieces of tech are the Sentinel Spheres, which he can control and summon with his mind, but he can also give them full sentience! ''' Wiz: The Sentinels can stun victims and suck their blood. Within them are many weapons and gadgets. These include guns, lasers, rockets, missiles, flamethrowers, blades, mines, bombs, hammers, drills, sawblades, circular saws, firearms, sidearms and a lot more. '''Boomstick: This kind of makes me question why this guy came from a HORROR movie and not a science-fiction one. Wiz: The Tall Man also drives a hearse and has a zombie army. The soldiers include Gravers, Demon Troopers and a few others. Wiz: The Tall Man has some pretty big feats. Time and time again has he cheated death and nearly conquered the planet. He fought off Jason Voorhees, Chucky, Michael Myers, Pinhead and a whole bunch of other horror stars, slaughtered the full population of countless towns... Boomstick: ...discovered the realm of the dead, never got caught for any of his malefactions, tanked gasoline explosions that blew up entire buildings, created and conquered countless realities and warped space and time! And let's not forget his famous-''' The Tall Man: Boy! (the memetic segment of The Tall Man saying "Boy!" is being constantly looped and repeated at a constantly faster rate) '''Boomstick: OK, that's enough. Wiz: As strong as he is, the Tall Man isn't without his flaws either. Boomstick: The guy has an aversion to cold and he's weak to high pitched sounds. His powers are limited. Wiz: He has little fighting experience by himself because the zombies or spheres always do everyhing for him. Speaking of the spheres, they're very easy to break. Boomstick: But still, The Tall Man remains a powerful figure that will likely never be defeated by any human. The Tall Man: You think that when you die, you go to Heaven? You come to us! 'Intermission' Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! 'DEATH BATTLE!' The Tall Man was pissed. A kid told him that there was another tall man. One that might rival his power. And oh, boy, didn't the Tall Man like that. But neither did the other tall man like Jebediah bad-mouthing about him. ---- A mortarium somewhere in Canada, october 26, 2004 'twas night. 2 AM or so. The Tall Man, or Jebediah Morningside, was creating Sentinels in his mortarium, more specifically in the autopsy room, powering them with human brains. Expanding his arsenal, while some old, relaxing music played from a radio. "Et voila. Done with that.", the Tall Man said. He stood up, his tallness towering over... all the zombies suddenly circling around him, all very shocked. "What's the matter?", Morningside asked. Then he found out. He heard some... weird noises. "Who's there?", the Tall Man asked. No response. "Troopers! Go find that interloper, plese. He, she or it, and I, need to talk." The zombies slumped over to the doorway, leading to a hallway, one where you can go left and right. Minutes passed. The Tall Man decides to go take a look himself. He peeks to the right hallway. There, he sees the mangled remains of his troopers. He looks to the left, but sees nothing. Morningside goes back to the utility room. Then, he hears a table falling over. The radio is soon overloaded with static and shuts off. "What is this? Is this some sick or twisted joke?" Jebediah exclaimed. He then saw something in the doorway. It was none other than Slenderman, complete with his fancy tuxedo, empty face and lack of ears or hair. Soon, Morningside receives a telepathic message. "STOP." "Stop with what?", Morningside replies through the mind. "Your enslaving of the population. Your provocation of me, the one that will end your rule to start his own.", is the response. "I suppose you really want to become my new reanimated corpse... well, you can get just that, Moon Face.", the Tall Man replies. Both combatants, seemingly overconfident their opponent will go down in no time, prepare to deal a free beating, for zero dollars, zero ponds, zero euros and zero of virtually every other currency. FIGHT! The Tall Man starts by... being the coward and summoning his zombie minions to attack the other tall guy. The Gravers and Demon Troopers leap at Slenderman, but three of them go up in flames. The remaining two start pounding Slenderman like crazy, but nothing happens until they once again suddenly ignite and combust. The Tall Man is shocked to see this. He faces Slenderman, but soon starts experiencing pain. "Aaargh... oh lord, that hurts! How do you do that?" The Tall Man quickly flips the table onto its side, jumps behind it and hides there. Minutes pass. Morningside waits for Slenderman to come closer, but he doesn't. "What's taking him so long?", thinks The Tall Man. The Tall Man peers to the side to see that Slenderman is literally still standing there. "What is he up to?", whispers the Tall Man to himself. The Tall Man finally realizes that simply chickening out won't advance the fight by any means, so he flips over the table and launches it through the air. Slenderman sprouts a few tentacles, grabs the table and hurls it back. The Tall Man grabs the table and tries to come closer, but soon experiences pain again. He uses the table as a shield, but Slenderman pushes him back using telekinesis. "Hmmm... How am I getting out of here if this guy constantly camps at the doorway?" The doc then realizes there's another doorway to his right. "Oh. ...Well, this is embarassing." (*Cues: Parasyte -themaxim- Hypnotik) The Tall Man throws the table once more and summons a few more zombies as he flees through the open doorway. The zombies all charge at Slenderman, but he in turn summons three proxies: The Chaser (real name Kate), the skeletal Charlie and The Observer. The zombies overpower and kill Charlie and Kate, but The Observer warps space and time and subsequently teleports them into a volcano. Slenderman telepathically congratulates The Observer and teleports him away for safety. He doesn't want to risk losing his strongest proxy, seeing as how some of his other two went down pretty easily. Slenderman then moves through the room and passes through the other doorway, searching for Jebediah. Slenderman looks around, but sees no Morningside. But he does hear a sound... that of highly advanced tech. Slenderman turns around to see a Sentinel Sphere opening up and shooting a laser beam, which Slenderman barely avoids by teleporting away. Slenderman reappears in the waiting room, where he sees The Tall Man. Morningside summons some more spheres to attack his adversary. "Here. Have some." The Sentinels soon open up and fire rockets at Slenderman, who sprouts his tendrils to grab them. Being pushed back, Slenderman uses all his might to toss the rockets back at The Tall Man, the explosion launching him back. Both start thinking, "Damn. This opponent is thougher than I expected". The Tall Man uses his telekinesis to grab Slenderman and throw him into a chair. Slenderman recovers very quickly to barely see the last trace of Jebediah going through a door to the left. Slenderman senses where Morningside is going and warps himself right in front of the entrance. The Tall Man arrives at the reception, only to see Slenderman blocking the exit. "Why won't you just give up already?", Morningside exclaims. "Well then... let's do it the hard way.", he states, before pulling out more Sentinels, who launch mines at Slenderman, who is forced to teleport away and let Morningside leave the complex. As Jebediah runs to the parking, Slenderman uses his telekinesis as well to throw the mines back to his adversary. Morningside avoids some, but two of the mines hit him. The explosion launches him forwards, but he doesn't seem to be hurt at all. Slenderman catches up to Jebediah, but he pulls out a giant probe to knock him a little backwards. Slenderman recovers quickly and shoots a few energy blasts at Jebediah, but he avoids them all and jumps into his hearse, placing the keys into the contact. Slenderman watches the Tall Man drive off into the unknown. It's not like he'd be safe there. Slenderman prepares to give chase and uses extrasensory perception to find out where Morningside is going. Having realized Jebediah is going past the Oakside Park, Slenderman contacts The Observer, who is in an appartment somewhere, before summoning more of his proxies. The Tall Man is driving his hearse when suddenly, he hears a "BONK!" sound. He is then shocked to see a female proxy jump on the bumper of the vehicle. Jebediah quickly makes abrupt movements with his car, causing the proxy to fall on the street. She stands up, but Morningside hits her with his hearse, killing her. Another proxy, a male one, jumps onto the street next to him and attempts to open the door and pull him out of the vehicle, but Jebediah summons a sphere with a sawblade, and the male proxy is brutally sawed into chunks. (Music stops) Morningside configures his hearse, turns around and starts driving again, but a minute later, his vehicle suddenly stops responding. "What?", Morningside exclaims in shock. "I just refueled it! This shouldn't be possible!" Then, he hears static, and soon, in the car interface, a familiar face pops up. "You like your new hacked car?", The Observer asks. "You hacked into it! But don't worry; I'll find you sooner or later!" "Oh, really?", the Observer asks. "Well, have some of this." Suddenly, the Tall Man starts feeling sick. "What is this madness?", he asks. "Can't answer that. This game is now over.", The Observer responds, before silence follows and the car interface returns to normal. The Tall Man tries to fix his car, but without success. Suddenly, he feels even worse. He steps out of his hearse, and starts puking uncontrollably, for eight seconds or so. "Oof... That 'observer' must've done this! This is likely one his powers. Making others sick." The Tall Man looks at the large forest in front of him, named Oakside Park. Jebediah decides to enter the forest, thinking Slenderman wouldn't find him there. Looking at his hearse one last time, Morningside finally turns and enters the park. After a few minutes in which Morningside thinks he's safe to all danger, he suddenly hears a sound behind him. He turns around to see Slenderman standing there. "What? You again?", the Tall Man exclaims. Slenderman grows a few tendrils with hands on them, and shoots a few green energy blasts. None of them hit Jebediah, all of the shots exploding upon hitting the trees. Speaking of the trees, one of them falls over. Morningside grabs the tree and chucks it at Slenderman, who is hit. Jebediah summons more Sentinels, this time with circular saws, and has the Sentinels saw down the trees next to Slenderman. Slenderman uses pyrokinesis to burn up the tree lying on top of him, only to see more trees falling. Slenderman shoots a few flames to burn these trees as well. (*Cues: Parasyte -themaxim- Hypnotik) Morningside summons a few more Sentinels, who fire lasers at Slenderman. The entity quickly changes his suit into armour, causing the lasers to bounce off. The Tall Man summons more Sentinels with drills and missiles and sends them to attack Slenderman. Slender Man uses telekinesis to tear the Sentinels apart and causes an earthquake, knocking Morningside over, and then grows into a 22 meter giant, trying to stomp on Jebediah. Slenderman rises his foot shoe up and then smashes it down, but when he rises it up again, there's no Jebediah. A question mark appears above Slenderman's head, accompanied by a cartoony sound. Slenderman grows back to normal and notices a space-gate on where Morningside just was. Going through it, Slenderman finds himself in the downtown of a large city. He looks around to see no Morningside. A car passes by, driven by a dude that's very shocked to see Slenderman. "I'm your biggest faaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!", the guy shouts and echos as he drives off. Weird interruption of the fight aside, Slenderman looks around and crosses the street. He soon finds a market place where he sees Morningside. Slenderman shoots a few energy blasts at Jebediah, but he summons a few Sentinels to take the shots for him. The remaining Sentinels fire some lasers at Slenderman, but he counters by shooting blue flames at the Sentinels and then has the remaining few burn up in green fire. Slenderman then shoots out a few tentacles and wraps them around Jebediah, pulling him closer. "No! Put me down!", Jebediah screams as he receives a telepathic response: "This ends right here, right now." Slender Man generates a sharp, thick, spear-like spider leg from his shoulder and prepares to impale Morningside. He shoots it forwards... We see several scenes from the Phantasm movies, and several clips from the Terrordome game, all regarding The Tall Man, all of them flashing by as a sad, scared Jebediah awaits his inevitable fate, tears rolling down his eyes, as the spider leg has almost reached him, shooting forwards at incredible speeds... ... ... The spider leg comes closer... ... ... ... ... Closer... ... ... ... Even closer... ... ... "BRAALGH!" Slenderman quickly turns to see a Demon Trooper storming in his direction. Slender Man drops Jebediah and instead shoots out a line of electricity, causing the Trooper to explode from electrical pressure. The Tall Man suddenly grows in size, and prepares to flatten Slenderman the same way he had attempted to squash Jebediah. But Slenderman was prepared for this, and suddenly, a white flash covers everything... ---- Wyoming, USA, 72 Million B.C. The white flash ends, and when the Tall Man looks around, he sees nothing related to human civilization. Just a huge forest around him. Then, Jebediah finally realizes it when he sees a Troodon formosus chasing a mouse-like creature. He was in the Age of the Dinosaurs. The Troodon soon turns its head to the Tall Man. Thinking it'd be a far better snack to feed his partner and offsprings than a simple "mouse", the feathered omnivore ran towards the Tall Man, but he simply lifts the creature and tosses it into a patch of grass. Realizing its newfound "prey" is too dangerous, the Troodon runs off and chases the mouse again. Now, where's Slenderman? That's exactly what Morningside was thinking as well. Then, all of a sudden, it became night. Poof. Magic. The Tall Man summons a few Sentinels and walks down the forest, only to be attacked by Slenderman, who pushes him down a slope. As Jebediah rolls into the valley, he quickly assumes the identity of a Montanazhdarcho, a large pterosaur, and flies off. Slenderman teleports into the valley to once again see no Jebediah. He looks around. All that he sees is a Montanazhdarcho, which just flies about. Darn. Slenderman ignores the dinosaurs' reaction to this weird creature standing in between them and decides to investigate. Until... that Montanazhdarcho flies down grabs Slendy by the shoulders and throws him into a tree. Realizing that the pterosaur is Jebediah, Slenderman uses his tendrils to rip a tree off its foundation and uses it as a melee weapon, while changing night to day once more. Morningside avoids the swings and flies up to avoid the tree when Slenderman throws it at him. But Slenderman wouldn't just leave it with that. Using psychokinesis, Slenderman grabs Morningside and pulls him down. Slenderman then shapeshifts into a tree without Morningside realizing, and possesses an Ankylosaurus. Jebediah, having been knocked out of his disguise by the impact, summons a few more Sentinels, but fails to notice the Ankylosaurus coming his way. When he finally does, the beast has already turned around and swings his tail club at Morningside, launching him into a pool. Slender Man reverts back into his normal form and leaves the Ankylosaurus body, seeing that the old man is being attacked by Deinosuchus, the largest alligators of all time, and decides to leave him for dead. But unbeknownst to Slenderman, Jebediah is using his Sentinel Spheres to drain the blood of the crocs, and soon throws a few Spheres as projectiles. Slender Man is hit in the back, and turns around to get another one into the face. "How about this, Moon Face?", the Tall Man exclaims. But then, a few white energy rings appear, followed by an explosion and a white flash, somewhere in the forest. "What is the meaning of this?", said a robotic voice. Both combatants turn around to see a Tyrannosaurus get the upper half of his head cut off by some kind of red energy blade. Suddenly, pineapples two others jump out of the forest. Two men, one in a black suit with a laser sword and another in a gray armour with a green cape. The Tall Man looks in utter shock. "Who are these men?" The green caped man then rams the black armoured man through the forest and into a volcano, where they combat each other for a while until they both fall into the volcano. Only the green caped man comes out. The green caped man then returns, only to see Slender Man and The Tall Man. Scratching his head, the man decides to clear the witnesses and shoots several electrical currents, leading to both of the horror monsters getting electrocuted. The Tall Man soon pulls out his Spheres and has them fire homing missiles. The green caped man quickly disappears in another flash. Having nothing to home for, the homing missiles then go after Slender Man instead. But Slender Man teleports Jebediah in front of the missiles, causing him to get hit instead. The Tall Man, however, quickly kicks Slenderman in the groin - something not even the allmighty Slenderman can withstand - and opens up a space-gate. But Slenderman follows suit. No pun intended. Or perhaps it is. But whatever. ---- Seoul, South Korea, 4462 Slenderman comes out of the space-gate to see a scenario he never expected. Floating skyscrapers and panels, flying cars, robots doing all the work... suddenly, he sees The Tall Man coming his way, plasma cannon in hand. Jebediah fires the weapon, shooting a bolt of plasma flying Slenderman's way, but he teleports away. It instead hits a building, destroying part of it. Several robotic constables in flying spaceships come their way. "S T O P T H A T ! Y O U V A N D A L ! Y O U A R E U N D E R A R R E S T F O R V A N D A L I S M !" Then responds the Tall Man, trying to be hip: "Nope!", before going after Slenderman. His adversary soon reappears with a laser pistol, shooting rays of energy at Jebediah. Soon, however, the entire mechanic police force comes their way. They both drop their weapons as Slenderman moves the two of them through time once more. ---- Somewhere in the USA, 1800's The Tall Man soon realizes he's in... his beloved mortarium from when before he was The Tall Man. The times when he was Doctor Jebediah Morningside. "You brought me.. to my mortarium?" Jebediah exclaims. Slenderman is nowhere to be seen. Soon, something catches Morningside's attention. His interdimensional travel machine. It's still there. "Perfect." The Tall Man steps into the gateway once more. Time to power up. And to get some more troopers. ---- Back to the regular world, 2004 Slenderman is confused. He and the Tall Man seemingly wound up in different places. He doesn't get it. Where did Jebediah Morningside go? Slenderman decides to simply remain in the Slender Woods - his current location. Perhaps Jebediah had given up the fight. Slenderman didn't, but he doesn't know Morningside's whereabouts. But suddenly, a flash covers the forest. A machine appears, and out of it steps The Tall Man. And a load of Lurkers. Slenderman prepares to fight. The Lurkers charge at Slenderman. Jebediah summons a few Sentinel Spheres to fight Slenderman and runs off. "You'll never catch me. But my Sentinels will catch you." While Slenderman fights the Spheres and Lurkers, Jebediah runs across the forest. He soon sees a page on a tree. He decides to collect it. Morningside then sees another page on a silo. Thinking it might help him defeat Slenderman, he collects it as well. Then, he hears a droning sound, followed by a cold wind and a weird beeping sound. The self-proclaimed Lord of the Dead turns around to see Slenderman, who attempts to kill him with the Slender Stare. The man, unlike what Slenderman expected, pulls out a probe. Using a space-gate to slow down time, he then charges at Slendy, attempting to hit him with the probe. Slenderman, though, casts an illusion. And using technopathy, he disables the space-gate, causing time to flow normally. The Tall Man looks around to see Slenderman everywhere. The Tall Man's response? He surrounds himself with spheres and has them shoot lasers at all of the Slender Men. And indeed, one of the lasers hits the real Slenderman, causing him to drop the illusion and teleport away. The Tall Man continues searching for the pages, but starts feeling paranoid. He doesn't know why, he just does. He then finds some more pages, until he sees that it starts raining for no reason. Jebediah starts feeling cold. "What? No! This can't be!", the Tall Man exclaims, knowing he's being weakened. Soon, he hears thunder, and lightning strikes him, before it starts to snow. "What is this?", he exclaims. Slender Man suddenly pops up in front of Morningside and shoots several curving lines of electricity at Jebediah, who screams in pain. All of a sudden, everything becomes dark. Morningside walks around, confused, until lights comes back... and part of the forest is on fire. Jebediah runs around like a headless chicken, avoiding trees that fall over. Slender Man starts chasing him, walking on his tendrils, and throws several trees and rocks at him. But Jebediah still has a trick up his sleeve. He moves his hand as if he's using the Force, and... Slenderman can't move. All of a sudden, he's paralyzed. "Tell me... How does it feel to be unable to move?" Using telekinesis, The Tall Man throws all of the projectiles back at Slenderman, who can't avoid them this time. And, BOOM. Slenderman is hit by the trees and rocks. But he's not yet done. He soon teleports them away. Seeing no Jebediah - who probably thinks he won - Slenderman decides to attack from afar. He then calls upon a flood. Meanwhile Morningside is running through the forest, avoiding the fire and falling trees. "At least he can't catch me anymore.", he says to himself. Only then does he turn around to see the giant wave of water coming his way. The Tall Man is washed through the forest as all flames are doused. Then, he manages to grab a tree branch and hoist himself onto dry land, where he sees a bathroom complex. Going inside, Jebediah finds another page. When he goes to the hallway to leave, he sees Slenderman standing at the doorway, trapping him inside. Slenderman's aura is making Jebediah drunk. The Tall Man welters around and goes inside the women's bathroom. Suddenly, he starts feeling sick and starts puking blood - the Slender Sickness is taking effect. Slenderman soon teleports himself in front of the doorway. But then... ...Jebediah sees something. He's looking at Slenderman through the mirror, but he doesn't feel pain. And Slenderman seems unable to move. Grinning, Jebediah pulls out his sharp probe. He moonwalks into Slenderman's direction and then... SLASH! Slenderman is nearly cut in half. Morningside grins in victory. "In the end, you were no match for me." K-'' But then, all of a sudden... the wound regenerates, and Slenderman easily heals the wound. Because Jebediah is no longer looking at him through the mirror, Slenderman is now able to move. Teleporting in front of the mirror, Slenderman sharpens his tendrils, while Jebediah pulls out his probe. They engage in a "swordfight", but eventually Slenderman overpowers Jebediah and cuts him arm off. The arm turns into countless hostile insects, but Slenderman burns them up. Some of the bugs sting or bite him, but it doesn't seem to have much effect. After burning them up as well, Slenderman engulfs Morningside first in a pillar of green fire followed by a twister of blue fire. ''K-'' But before Slenderman could leave, Jebediah simply reappears. "Fool! You can't kill The Tall Man!", he shouts. As he leaves through a newly formed space-gate, the Tall Man disappears. Soon, an arm comes through the mirror and pulls Slenderman through it. Slenderman then sees that he's now at the part of the road where Jebediah's hearse was hacked. The Tall Man summons Sentinels yet again. One of them hits Slenderman with a hammer, while the others prepare to shoot rockets, bombs and lasers and sprout swords and sawblades. Slenderman starts thinking to himself how he could beat this individual... and then he finds out. His extrasensory perception gave him all info he needed to know about Morningside. "DIE!", the Tall Man shouts. But before the Spheres could reach him, Slenderman disappears in a white flash. The Tall Man soon realizes he hasn't been taken with him. Then he realizes what Slender Man is up to. "What? N-No!" ---- Somewhere in the USA, 1800's We are once again at Dr. Morningside's mortarium. Slenderman's also there, this time. Seeing the machine that he used to travel to the realm of the dead and unintentionally become evil, Slenderman prepares for the final blow. Emitting radiation, Slenderman shuts the machine on, then uses technopathy to shut it down and overload it. He then finally shoots out an energy blast, destroying it. He then teleports away just as pre-Tall Man Jebediah comes in, seeing that his machine was broken. Then, a white flash occured... ---- Canada, 2004 Jebediah was shocked to find out that he's now in... a mortarium? Everything looks so advanced. "W-What?", Morningside could only exclaim. Seeing a calender, Morningside is shocked to see the year at 2004. Someone then entered the room. "Doctor Morningside?" "Yes?" "We have a new body to investigate." "R-Really?" "...Is there something, doctor? You look shocked." "N-No, there's nothing. Let's go investigate the body." As the two men leave, Slender Man teleports in the room. History had been changed... and the Tall Man never came to be. Only Morningside did. None of his victims ever were victims. They just had a normal life. Just like Morningside would have now. And that thought filled Slenderman with saturation. ''KO! 'Conclusion' Boomstick: Wow... I never knew Slenderman had a bit of good and heroism in him... Wait, doesn't that mean the Phantasm movies technically never happened ? DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Wiz: While the Tall Man was very powerful, he simply couldn't square up to the alllmighty Slenderman. Before you say that Slenderman couldn't know Jebediah's backstory, he actually can. He can collect information through telepathy and through memory replication. This allowed him to use time travel and bypass the Tall Man's resurrection every time he was killed. This also means Slenderman can do prep time-only stuff in battles that don't actually have prep time. Boomstick: While Morningside had over a century of experience and warped the space-time continuum, Slender Man has well over 11,000 years of experience and is overall far stronger. He broke through reinforced steel - which was calculated as dealing 10 tons of force, ripped trees off the ground with only his tentacles, burnt a steel chassis with his fire - which meant that his fire is 1,150 degrees Celsius and thereby hotter than the fire of Charizard - and he's far more destructive, having warped, disrupted and distorted countless universes, whether it be with the Dimensional Bleeding or not, being completely unaffected himself. His tentacles can even crack space-time itself! Morningside's ability of creating dimensions and universes was nothing new for Slenderman, who could do the same. Wiz: Slenderman had far more and better powers, while the Tall Man is literally nothing without his weapons, having only telekinesis and shapeshifting. And Slenderman has technopathy, meaning he can simply shut down his Sentinel Spheres and Space-Gates and everything, or even use it against him - because it's technically technology - which would leave Morningside with almost no attack options - speaking of which, Jebediah never really had many attack options to begin with. His arsenal and powers are pretty limited and repetitive, while his opponent had a massive array of abilities to keep it fresh. Slenderman can also simply brainwash the Tall Man's zombie army and make them fight him. And while the Tall Man fought other horror stars, most of them - excluding Jason Voorhees and Michael Myers - were pretty weak, like Ghostface and Pinhead. Boomstick: Meanwhile, Slenderman defeated fully trained knights with only his tendrils and fought Jeff the Killer, Zalgo, Sonic.EXE and Ben Drowned. Ben Drowned was omnipotent within the Majora's Mask game, Sonic.EXE was going to fuse his realm with our universe and Zalgo would've brought the end of reality and is basically a variation of Satan, AKA the Devil. Slenderman's immortality also made him hard to kill. He tanks gunshots to the head and even survives the distortion of the fabric of the universe, which he directly caused. He even outwitted and killed a man that nearly outsmarted him. And for the armies... this was never really a question to begin with, right? The zombies could literally do nothing but simply attack, and all three variants are basically the same. Meanwhile, the proxies vary from being fighters with superhuman physical characteristics to space-time manipulators and technopaths like the Observer. ' Wiz: To make matters worse for Jebediah, Slenderman can freely adjust the temperature, allowing him to exploit Morningside's weakness to cold. Overall, Slenderman outclasses Morningside in Attack Potency, Strength, Durability, Experience, Army/Allies and the foes they fought, and has better hax and more options to beat Jebediah. '''Boomstick: If he ever were to enter a fight like this, Jebediah wouldn't even live until the morningside. Oh ''boy, what a shame. Wiz: The winner is Slenderman. Slenderman wins.png|S4 Template Slenderman_wins_old.png|Old Template 'Polls' Pre-Battle Who do you want to win ? Slenderman The Tall Man Who do you think will win ? Slenderman The Tall Man Post-Battle Do you agree with the results? Yes No The result was right, the reasoning wasn't The reasoning was nice, but I disagree Next Time The Player gets caught by The Neighbor. ---- Freddy Fazbear jumpscares the nightguard in FNaF 2. ---- Neighbor VS Freddy ---- Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Withersoul 235 (Post-Reboot) Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Creepypasta vs horror themed death battles Category:'Movie vs Web Show' themed Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Internet Shows vs Movies themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed Death Battles Category:Magic Vs Technology Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Villain vs. Neutral" themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant